Edward and Bella: Twilight Reverse
by gracygirl
Summary: Bella and the Cullens have just moved to the town of Forks. She expects it to be just like every other town, but boy, she was wrong! OOC, Bella and Edward are more kick butt! Bella is a vampire, Edward is human!
1. Chapter 1: Falling Slowly

Chapter 1: Falling Slowly

* * *

DISCLAIMER AND IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I do not own Twilight, and this is extremely OOC at the beginning, but it's needed, I hate how the two main characters barely have any badassness! THIS WAS JUST FOR FUN, DON'T COMPLAIN! FYI, I APOLOGIZE FOR IT NOT BEING THAT GOOD, SPELLING AND GRAMMA WISE, I WROTE THIS ON MY IPAD BECAUSE MY COMPUTER BROKEN! Enjoy!

* * *

'I don't know you but I want you all the more for that,

Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react

And games that never amount to more than they're worth.'

* * *

Edward's POV

Today, was the first day of school, after a long, winter break. I took my time, getting to school that day, but I was still quite earlier. "EDWARD!" Lauren, one of the many sluts I went out with at this school. I nodded towards her, and made my way to my group, the rebels, us kids who consisted of those who ditched, smoke or drank. I did the first two, but never could go down to my father's level. "Ed! You hear? We gettin' some fresh meat!" My second in command, Nick slurred, he was clearly hung over. "Fresh meat, huh?" interesting, I didn't know who we were even getting. That's when the two cars and a bike drove into the lot, all where quiet. A pale blonde boy got out of the car and opened the passenger door. It was completely silent! The person still hadn't gotten off the bike, nor taken off his helmet. A big burly boy and a blonde with a rockin' bod got out. The helmet whipped off. "how in the fuckin hell did you beat me?" the voice exclaimed, there underneath the big, bulky helmet laid, the most gorgeous girl in the whole wide world. "Maybe you're getting a little slow, little sis!" the big, burly man laughed, he looked like he was a bear on steroids. "No, silly Bella! Emmett tampered with your engine!" the short, pixie like girl giggled. "Emmy! How could you! You are so dead, when we get home!" the girl-no, angel said, her voice was sweeter than angels. "Yeah, you and what army?" the boy, Emmy, laughed. "Do you really need to ask that?" the angel said. "Oh! Bella! You-" she was cut short, by the angel. "One more word, and you'll both be playing with matches!" the angel hissed, wait! Angels hissed? Boy, I was already whipped, and I didn't even know her. "But Bella! I've been waiting for SO long! At least let me tell him," the girl said. "No," the angel had a name, Bella. "Say hi and introduce our family?" The girl asked again. "No, nothing!" The angel yelled, "thanks Jasper." The girl pouted and made her way toward the school, dragging the angel, Bella behind her. "Alice,calm down, it's just school, you're acting like it's actually important!" Bella exclaimed, as they passed my group of friends. The girl, stopped in her tracks, her face was clear. "Alice? What's the matter?" Bella asked worriedly. "Bella! You can't get expelled on the first day! Esme wants to stay here until we all graduate!" The girl, Alice said. "Wait, Alice, I never actually tried to get expelled those other times," Bella said. "All 10 times?" The girl countered as they walked away. "Well, maybe not all of them..." Bella's voice trailed off. "I would love to tap that!" Tom, another friend of my said, eyeing Bella. "She's off limits, that goes to all of you guys," I told them, if anyone would be getting Bella, it'd be me! The bell rang, and for once, I made my way to class, hoping she'd be in it!

* * *

Bella's POV

New town, new school, same old humans. Why couldn't they be more interesting? I waiting in the hall, with the rest if my family, Jasper and Alice went to collect our schedules. "Hey, Bells, do we want to bet how many guys will ask out Rosalie today?" Emmett asked. "No," I said flatly, as Rosalie smacked the back of his head. Alice skipped out of the office and handed us all our schedules. This year, I was pretending to be a sophomore, Emmett and Rosalie were Juniors, Alice and Jasper were sophomores with me. "Bella! We have some classes together! You're gonna find a present surprise too, durning Biology!" I peered down at my schedule, first hour, was with Mr. Baker and it was American history. Second was AP Trig, third was Junior's AP English. Fourth, after lunch was biology, fifth was a study hall. Sixth was honor's creative writing. Seventh was my least favorite class, gym. "Bella, let's go! Bye, you guys!" Alice said, pulling my hand, Jasper following behind. "Alice, can you let go?" I asked the hyper little pixie. "Oh, sorry Bella!" Alice chimed, looking up at me. "It's fine, don't worry 'bout it," I shrugged as we walked into our classroom. It all went fine until lunch, I had asked the teacher if I could leave the class a little early, so I could find the cafeteria. He gladly said yes and I made my way, grabbing my 'food' and making my way to sit at a table at the back of the cafeteria. I pulled our my book, Wuthering Heights, and got to where I had left off, propping my feet on the table. "Hey, girl, that's my table," I heard a manly voice said, in front of me. I didn't even look to see who it is, "like I give a shit." "Well, you should," he said, putting his hands on the table. I sighed and shut my book, I knew exactly where I had left off. "Or maybe I shouldn't" I said, challenging the hottie in front of me. Wait! Had I really just thought that, dear god. A breeze from the open window drafted his scent towards me, it was the most tastiest one in the world. We just starred at each other, I was only thinking about different ways to kill him. "Bella! Don't you dear get into a fight today! You'll regret it!" Alice cried, I felt calmness being sent towards me. "Jasper, knock it out, or else, I'll knock you out," I hissed. The calmness stopped. "Look, boy, I don't give a damn who you are, I was here first, I get the table, I wouldn't even care if your fucking Jesus," I sweated at him. "Look angel," he started but I cut him off. "You call me an angel again, I won't even bother hiding," I said, staring into his emerald green eyes.

* * *

Edward's POV

She was the most feistiest angel I had ever met. "Bells! I missed you!" the big burly man said, running up to Bella, hugging her tightly, "What's the matter devil?" "Screw this, I'm leaving!" she said, getting up. "Bella! You said you were gonna be with us longer! Why can't I see you? I can see you leaving and then it all goes black," pixie said. Can't see her? "Alice, I'm gonna leave, maybe go visit with Tanya for a while. Oh! No, I know! I'll go visit Aro!" Bella said, gathering her bag, and started to leave. "Bella! Think of Esme!" Alice cried out, dry sobbing. "Alice! I'm thinking for myself! I'll come back, don't worry," and that was the last I had seen or heard from Bella.


	2. Chapter 2: Calls Me Home

Chapter 2: Calls Me Home

* * *

AN: If you're reading this, wow! Someone's actually reading this...I don't own Twilight and etc. Again, my computer is down, so this was written on my iPad and I didn't edit it at all. So sorry!

* * *

'I'm coming home

To breathe again,

To start again

I'm coming home

From all the places

I have been'

-Calls Me Home

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

Bella didn't come to school the next day, nor next, and the next. All four days, the blonde girl glared at me, the entire time, my group had relocated, after I discovered, they weren't giving that table that easily. The burly boy kept laughing, pointing at me. The blonde boy, looked like he was inn, and the smallest one, kept smiling at me. On Friday, I walked to the cafeteria, I had left class early, so I could get to the table, before the others could. I thought I had finally gotten the table back, as I walked into the cafeteria, but Bella was already there, nose deep in a book, again. She looked up, like she'd heard me, she looked at me, with the beautiful topaz eyes. "Screw them," I said, Andre my way over to the table. I sat down, sitting across from her. "Hello," she said, softly, looking at me. "Hey, so I've decided we should share the table," I told her, smiling softly. "So you think? But we don,t allow sluts, sadly, at our table," she said, her face lacked emotions. "That's okay, it'll only be me to join you guys," I told her. "So you're not a slut?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow. I laughed, "of course not!" "You're sure?" "Positive," I replied, with a smile. "What you reading?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation, we had about 5 minutes before lunch. She held up a book, 'La Guerra del Mondo'. "Sorry, I can't read, um, Spanish?" I said, not recognizing the words. "Close, but no, it's Italian, 'the War of the Worlds'," she said, then she went back into the book. "Wow, you speak Italian?" I asked, surprised. "Yes, that and a few others," she said, not even looking up from the book. "Wow," I said, quietly, I heard the been ring and everyone dashed to the cafeteria. "Bella? Bella! You're back!" the pixie said dashing up to us. She wrapped her arms around her. "Bells! I was so worried!" the girl exclaimed, "where did you go?" "I'll tell, once the others get settled in," Bella said, with a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. The rest of the group quickly assembled, but my group lacked to appear. "Everyone, have you introduced yourself, to our new friend," Bella said, her face frowned. "Why is he even sitting with us, I'm losing my appetite," the blonde sneered. The burly man laughed loudly. "Of course, I'm Bella, I've been expelled more than 10 times," Bella told me. "Hi, Edward," the pixie said, "I'm Alice and I'm Bella's favorite sister." "Alice, you aren't Bell's favorite sister, I am," the large man said, "oh, yeah I'm Emmett." The blonde smacked Emmett on his head. "Hello, I'm Jasper," the blonde boy said, he had a southern-tone to his voice. "Rosy, say hi to Eddie!" Emmett said. "No," Rosy said. "That's my girl, Rosalie," Emmett told me. "So, Bella, where were you?" Jasper asked, weird, I thought they were siblings, wouldn't they known where Bella went. "Oh, here and there," Bella said, it seemed like she didn't really want to talk about it. "Bella," Alice said, giving Bella a 'look'. "Oh, I went to Alaska," she said, looking away still. "Denali?" Jasper suggested, I had no clue about who they were talking about. "Yeah," Bella shrugged. "Where else? Tanya said you had left a bit before we called," Alice said, starring at Bella. Did they really didn't know where Bella had disappeared? "Oh, I went to Italy as well," Bella chuckled, darkly. "You did what!" Rosalie yelled, the entire cafeteria stared at us. "I said, I went to Italy, visited dad," Bella said. Dad? I raised my eyebrow.

* * *

ALICE'S POV

"I said, I went to Italy, visited dad," Bella said, shrugging like it was nothing. I had almost forgotten somehow, that Marcus had changed her, because she reminded him, so much of Didyme, indeed, she had one of the same powers, to make people, extremely happy, but she often shielded it from others. "How is Marcus, anyways?" I asked, Marcus was the nicest of the three leaders. "Depressing," Bella said, resting her head on the table, despite that she didn't need to sleep at all. Then I saw a new vision.

_Bella was holding hands with Edward, Bella leaned over to kiss Edward on the cheek, then they appeared in a meadow, both, were sparkling. _

* * *

AN: Okay, I hope you liked this, I wrote THREE different versions, this was my favorite of all of them. I should have another up this weekend...I think...I hope... :) Have you checked out my other story for Twilight yet? If not, you totally should. ALSO! PLEASE SUGGEST SONGS FOR THIS STORY, SONGS HELP ME SOOOOOO MUCH AND I NEED THE HELP! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, my name is Margerete, I'm Grace's older sister.

I'm am truly sorry this hasn't been updated for awhile. Grace is going through a really hard time, I mean she's acting worse than Bella in NM, her boyfriend ran away last month, she had the last contact with him, through a letter, and we haven't been able to find him yet. Grace will not eat, sleep not talk, she just stares at the wall in my bedroom, she can't bare to go back into her's because he used to hang with her in there. We can barely even get her to do anything, not even write, which she used to do with him.

I will be trying to write the story on my own account, until she is able to get through this mess. My account is MargereteM97.

Please Pray for Her,

Margerete M.


End file.
